Possession of the Last Sage
by water-dragon1
Summary: After the Ocarina of Time incident. Ganondorf has returned, but in a different form, sort of. What will happen to Link when he has to face his greatest foe and his best friend?
1. Default Chapter

This story takes place shortly after the party that takes place in the first game. When Link is turned back into a kid. Before Majora's Mask came along.  
  
#~_~ Possession of the Last Sage ~_~#  
  
"You wanna come live with us for a while," Zelda said anxiously.  
  
"...I guess so. You sure I won't be a burden," Link said questioningly.  
  
"Are you kidding? It'd be great. Come along Link," she said quickly, taking him by the arm and dragging him out of the Lon Lon Ranch with much haste.  
  
Zelda had been waiting throughout the entire party to ask him. She had a crush on him. What girl wouldn't have a crush on a boy who had succeeded in saving her and her kingdom.  
  
Link looked at her in amazement. She hadn't been this straight forward before. What was up with her? She was totally different than he had remembered. Then again she wasn't having to be in secret anymore now that Ganondorf was gone. Maybe this was her true self. It didn't matter to him, it wasn't the first time she had played games with him. He was starting to get to like it.  
  
He looked at her again and wondered what she was up too. He didn't sense her usual care-free soul. Why?  
  
Suddenly she pointed up at the sky and he followed her eye's gaze. It was a familiar brown owl, swooping overhead. It looked at him and Zelda for a few seconds and slowly picked up it's speed.  
  
Link quickly reached in his back pocket and withdrew his slingshot. He took a seed out of the bag at his side and loaded it into his weapon. He drew the rubber back until it was on the verge of breaking, a normal ritual whenever he felt like having to shoot something.  
  
"What are you doing," Zelda quickly shouted as Link aimed at the soaring owl.  
  
"We got a score to settle," Link said hastily.  
  
Link quickly let go and heard the familiar twong of the rubber trying to fling itself away from him. The seed flew through the air at a speed so great that it created its own faint glow. Something Link saw so many times that he was bored with the familiar scene, but he had to stay and watch to see if the shot hit it's target. It did.  
  
The great owl's head flew up and he unconciously fell toward the ground. The final blow of the simple attack was heard by a joyous Link as the owl hit the ground with a hard thud and let out a small screetch, formed by the air quickly leaving its lungs. It was alive still. Barely.  
  
Link fell on the ground in a gleeful laughter that came straight from his belly.  
  
"What the hell," Zelda said amazed at Links actions.  
  
"I could have saved everyone in half the time if it wasn't for that damn bird," Link said smiling. "I never liked him. It was the final straw when he came to me in the castle before I met you again."  
  
"Yeah, but he helped you in your quest," Zelda said in defiance. She was amazed at his attitude. He didn't even seem to be listening. He then got up and brushed himself off and looked her in the eye.  
  
Upset the young princess flung her arm and open hand at him hoping to smack him. She didn't. He caught her arm a long way before it hit his face.  
  
"I don't think so," Link said. "I've been through too much shit to be hit by you."  
  
He looked at her and she had a wide smirk on her face. Her eyes were glowing red, and it startled him so much as to make him fall backwards.What was wrong with her.  
  
She opened her mouth and a large, gruff voice come out and was booming all around him. "I told you I would be back," she said. "I am stronger than you can imagine."  
  
The young warrior looked around him as the sky turned black and dark clouds surrounded the sky. He looked behind him to see if anyone else had noticed. He saw, in the distance, a large woman walk by, and it seemed she didn't notice or see a thing.  
  
A large black hole seemed to appear out of the air behind the young princess, who was now on the ground and mumbling some strange sequence of words.  
  
"It couldn't be," said Link after he realized what was going on. "I sent you to the Nether-Realm."  
  
"And I am still here," said the princess now looking at him. "But now I have returned, although I am not quite myself. You should know what it feels like to want revenge, after all you wanted revenge on me after all the torment I put the world through in all those years that you slept."  
  
Suddenly a black figure emerged from the black vortex behing Zelda. The darkness soon faded around the figure to reveal a large dark man that was ripped up and was covered in scratches. It looked like he had just come from a recent battle.  
  
His mouth started moving and mouthing words that weren't understandable to the young warrior. Suddenly the princess stood up and glared at him and spoke to him in Ganondorfs gruff voice. "I rule the world down here, and your world will be next, Link. Everyday I grow stronger down here. For now...I will make sure that you will not stop me when I arrive."  
  
Before Link could think of his next plan of action, the princess started mumbling words that could not seem to be deciphered by man. He got to his feet and stared at Zelda. She was staring at the ground as her mouth moved to Ganondorf's spell. Before he knew what was going on, her arm shot up and pointed toward him and mysteriously started glowing. After the next few seconds a bright light shot from her hand and rushed toward him at an incredible speed. Link only had a few seconds to move to the side, and even after he did so the beam hit his arm. He screamed and flew through the air and landed a few feet from where he was standing.  
  
Link got to his feet once more and felt the searing pain hit him. He looked down at the bloody mass that covered his shoulder. It was scorched and ripped from the recent attack it withstood. He looked down the field to see princess Zelda on her knees screaming, her arm still glowing and charging for it's next attack. Link tried to get its arm to rise, but it just hung lifelessly from his body. He looked up once more to see Ganondorf in his little black hole smirking and staring at him with utter delight at the damage he had caused.  
  
Link reached behind him and gripped his sword's hilt. He heard the familiar shing from the blade as it slid out of its sheath. He held it uphigh for a couple of seconds before he brought it down beside him. He then drew back his arm and shot it forward. He realeased his grip on the hilt and let the sword fly toward the unsuspecting, screaming little girl in front of him, but before the sword met its unintentional target, it swurved upwards and speared the very center of the black dimensional doorway that Ganondorf was standing in. The sword stuck there for a few seconds, and Link was smiling at the shear fact that he had speared the core of the problem. His smile quickly faded as the sword started to slowly dissappear into the vortex that it had struck.  
  
"Damit," Link yelled and quickly outdrew his Ocarina. "I guess this will come in more handy than I thought it would."  
  
He put his mouth to the Ocarina that he had recieved from his forrest friends. He started playing a tune that he had perfected himself. A song that would get his sword to come to him.  
  
He was on the fifth note when Zelda lifted up her hand once again and shot another beam of light at him. He quickly moved to the side again and was sure it was going to miss him. It did. Unfortunatly it hit the Ocarina in his hand and it quickly dissentegrated the instrument.  
  
"Shit," he said nervously. He quickly fell to his knees. What now? He didn't have a chance. He looked up and saw Ganondorf's smile grow wide. Link could feel the evil around him grow. Ganondorf was delighted. Link had failed.  
  
Link sat down in frustration at his own mental defeat. Something was jabbing him in the back, he looked behind him and saw a smoothed, curved wooden blue thing in his back pocket. Of course, the boomerang, he thought, maybe I can win this one.  
  
He looked up at Ganondorf's smile and looked a little lower about him untill he saw the hilt of his sword, which was still slowly being drawn in, sticking out a little from the darkness. He drew his arm back and whipped it forward to let the boomarang fly. It flew forward, slicing the wind in half. It was almost at the door of the vortex when it curved and flew parallel to it and hit the sword's dissappearing hilt with such strength that the sword ripped its way out of the hold of the vortex and fell to the grass and stuck into the hard soil. The weapon turned and headed back toward Link. He held his hand out and caught the boomarang upon its return.  
  
He drew his arm back once more and held the boomarang tightly. He threw his arm forward and let go of his weapon. It flew through the air at the princess that was still screaming in front of him. Ganondorf crossed his arms and smiled, he expected the weapon to curve upwards like the sword.  
  
The boomarang shot forward and hit the young princess on her forhead with such a blow that her head flew back and stayed there. She had frozen, and so did the rest of the world around young Link. The clouds stopped swirling and it appeared as if the vortex and Ganondorf himself had frozen in place.  
  
Link rushed forward and used his only good arm to grasp the hilt of his sword and jumped toward the vortex. He stabbed at the vortex and speared the top center of it and started sliding down, cutting the darkness and the door in half. He looked up in time to see that the clouds had started swirling. Zelda had started screaming once again. Link was almost through. He was down to the last few inches of the doorway. He looked down one last time as he heard the screaming stop. Zelda had collapsed on the ground unconcious.  
  
Link hung on with the last of his strength. Finally he fell to the ground and collapsed on the grass, and watched everything in front of him brighten. The vortex broke into a thousand little shards of glass and fell to the ground. The clouds evaporated and his world was back to normal.  
  
Link smiled with the rest of his energy before he closed his eyes and went lifeless. He was exhausted.  
  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
P.S. Please Review. I hope you enjoyed it. Sorry about some of the spelling. Look for the next chapter, Coming Soon! 


	2. Still Living Interaction

#-_- Still Living Interaction -_-#  
  
A thick red liquid fell to the glassy floor of the jar that rose up solidly from the floor. A small amount of screaming was heard from down the hall. It would stop soon. Link felt like going back to sleep. That is, if he ever woke up in the first place. For some reason his body wouldn't move and his eyelids shut him out from the rest of the world. He was covered in darkness. He couldn't even grit his teeth to ease the pain, and he kept wondering what the hell was going on. He kept feeling, all the while, something squeezing against his bad shoulder and he felt the searing pain rise and fall with each squeeze. It made him want to scream. Why couldn't he open his mouth to do so?  
  
Screaming kept echoing from down the hall. Zelda must have been having to go through the same thing as he was. The last time he saw her her arm had been scorched as well, from performing the powers that Ganondorf possessed. It wasn't the light that had scorched their limbs, it was the shear evil that the light contained. It ate away at their skin. Pure souls weren't meant to countain evil as powerful as Ganondorf's.  
  
Link turned his line of hearing to the right where he heard footsteps walk away from him. The pain had stopped and had been stopped for the last few minutes. The nurse must be walking away.  
  
Before Link could wonder what was going on, he heard footsteps getting louder. It made a loud echo, but somehow the footsteps didn't seem real, as if in his mind. He heard loud breathing, deep and threatening. Loud deep laughter came down the hall from what seemed like nowhere. The loud footsteps reached the foot of where he was laying. The deep laughter became louder, and seemed to stop when they came to his room.  
  
"Hello boy..." said another deep voice from the back of his head. "How are you feeling?"  
  
He thought to the voice inside his head, as if speaking to himself telepathically. He couldn't move his mouth so this was the only way he could speak with whatever supernatural being that was contacting him.  
  
"Who are you and what do you want," Link telepathed to the voice.  
  
"I am an old rival of yours. Don't you remember? I must have injured you harder than I thought. We met just the other day. By the ranch..." said the gruff voice. "What I do want is you... your soul. I can't beat you by controlling your friends. I might as well make due with controlling you."  
  
Before Link could reply, a dark searing pain entered his heart. It felt as if something was trying to dig its way inside his body. He didn't have long to experiance it, because his mind soon shut down. He had fainted from the pain.  
  
* * *  
  
Link sat up in bed. His vision was clouded from the sleep he had endured. He felt refreshed. He looked down at his arm. It almost looked like he had no wound there at all.  
  
"Such is the power of the doctors," said a voice from around the corner. It was soon followed by a little girl. Zelda came around the corner smiling. "Welcome back to the real world."  
  
"Why thank you," Link replied in a large gruff voice. It was not his own. He grunted and cleared his throat, hoping that that would make it better. It did.  
  
"Hey Link..." said the princess.  
  
"Yeah," he replied. Thank god it was his own voice.  
  
"...How are you feeling," she said.  
  
"I'm fine. You?"  
  
"I'm great!" she said quickly.  
  
A large man came from around the corner. He cleared his throat and raised his head and stood up straight. His head high he said "Princess Zelda...your lunch is ready." Then he turned around and quickly left.  
  
"Alright Link," Zelda said comfortably. "I'll be back with lunch. Wait here for me. K?"  
  
"Alright, but hurry up about it," Link said harshly. Zelda scowled at him for a few seconds and headed around the corridor.  
  
Link started walking around the room looking at all the Mario and Bowser posters that lined the room's walls. Every once and a while he would see Luigi and Princess. He started getting angry, but he didn't have a reason to.  
  
A guard's footsteps were heard around the corner and link went to investigate. The guard turned around and headed in the opposite direction. Link followed close behind, making very silent footsteps. The guard turned his head from right, to left, and to the right again and proceeded. Link hurried past him and dissappeared into the furthest corridor without any disturbance to the guard. He repeated the action several times untill he got to the courtyard. The same courtyard where his first quest began. His patience plummeted when he remembered all the sensless killing that he had to endure. It wasn't like him. Usually he would've been happy to remember all the good times he had in Hyrule. It usually felt nice to be where he was.  
  
Zelda came throught the same corridor and caught him offguard. She cleared her throat and he jumped about a foot in the air.  
  
Suddenly he unsheathed his sword and swung it at her at an incredible killing speed. Death was on his mind. He must kill the princess. She was the reason why he risked his life and almost killed himself so many times. It was because of her games. Why did he always have to be her pawn? He stopped the sword ever-so-suddenly. He then continued the attack with the fist of his other hand. The blow knocked Zelda against the wall, and rendered her unconcious for the next few minutes. Link took out his shield and threw it at her. She opened her eyes wide and saw the heavy steal mass heading toward her. She quickly jumped and dove forward to the right and landed on her stomach. The mass flew above her and hit the wall with a loud clang. It fell from the wall and landed on top of her legs. She pushed it off and quickly came to her feet.  
  
Zelda reached to the bottom of her dress and ripped away at one of her feet untill she felt what she wanted to feel. She quickly withdrew the knife that she was concealing from long ago. She looked at Link. He was on the ground unconcious. A large figure appeared in front of him. It was Ganondorf.  
  
"You again!" she yelled at him.  
  
"Why, what kind of welcome is that? I figured you would welcome me with more respect than that," Ganondorf said briskly without what seemed like a care in the Nether-World.  
  
"Your lucky if I welcome you at all," Zelda spat out smartly. She held up her small blade and was ready to do battle.  
  
"Tisk, such violence, is that what they teach you here? How to be violent. You used to be such a good girl. What happened," he said with a smirk.  
  
"Don't patronize me," Zelda spat out in disgust.  
  
The young princess dashed forward toward the old brown wizard. He laughed a bit and stood there. She dove toward him holding her knife forward to puncture him. She reached him and...went straight through. What was he?  
  
"Silly girl, I am nothing but a hollogram of my former self. I may not be able to destroy the world, for I cannot seem to get out of this prison now that this boy has destroyed my only doorway out, but I can destroy it using the boy himself," said Ganondorf laughing.  
  
"Shit!" she screamed and she stood there wondering what to do.  
  
Link had gotten up and was wondering around aimlessly. He was screaming at the top of his lungs some jibberish that Zelda did not recognise. He held his head and the figure of Ganondorf had started to fade.  
  
Zelda had to make her decision quickly while Link was still in his current state. She knew he could become very dangerouse if and when he quit. Meanwhile, Ganondorf stood there staring at her. He had a great smirk on his face. The evil in the room quickly increased, and Link was regaining his uncontrolled conciousness.  
  
Zelda held her knife firmly and ran...in the opposite direction of Ganondorf. She was aiming for Link. She stopped in front of him. He was now kneeling down on the pavement. She rose her knife in the air, and quickly brought it down and watched it puncture his skin and looked at the blood spilling out of the open wound. The knife was still embeded in his right arm. Link held it and screamed. in pain, feeling the blood run like a river over his fingers. He grabbed for the knife and pulled it out quickly and grunted to ease the pain.  
  
"What are you doing you crazy bitch!" Link yelled at the top of his lungs. He was no longer under the controll of Ganondorf. He threw the knife to the ground and watched as it layed there glowing for a few seconds. A bright pink color bled through the metal exterior of the metal blade.  
  
He looked as Zelda turned and quickly faced Ganondorf, who was no longer smiling. His face was as white as it could get.  
  
He rose up off the floor and stood on his feet. He had a hunch of something a little more different than last time.  
  
Link bent down and picked up the still faintly glowing knife. He held it by its blade, and slowly regained strength. He turned and face the princess, who was staring back at him.  
  
"My little present for you," she said quite simply.  
  
"And my little present for you," Link said at Ganondorf. He quickly drew back his arm. It felt a little different this time. It was his good arm, his strong arm, and the one he used the most.  
  
He threw his arm forward and let go of the blade. It flew forward and spun in the air. It headed toward the old man standing in front of him. He was now smiling once again.  
  
The knife speared Ganondorf in the stomach and he screamind in pain. The blood seeped out and turned the cloth that surrounded his belly into a dark blue and red mess. It burned him and he soon found out what the injection held.  
  
"What the hell!" Ganondorf screamed at the top of his lungs. "Nothing physical could cross dimensions without dying first, or being brought with the dead."  
  
"Your wrong Ganondorf," Zelda spat out half smiling. She was glad the wizard was hurt. Her smile broadened when he spat out a little blood and quickly wiped his mouth. "Evil and hate is carried with the dead. Evil can only go where the person goes. It is restricted to its own embodied imprisonment. Love can go anywhere freely. Even across dimensions."  
  
Ganondorf grimaced and fell unconciously to the floor. He soon faded and dissappeared in black smoke.  
  
Zelda turned around and looked at Link who was still holding his arm, but didn't seem to be in much pain.  
  
"Perhaps our love will carry through dimensions some day," she said with honesty. He stared blankly back, smiled, and nodded his head.  
  
They heard loud footsteps and a guard came around the corner.  
  
"What the hell happened," he spat out at the shear sight of both of them. "You look like you've been in a fight." He turned and scowled at Link, who hung his head. But the guard quickly lightened his mood toward the young warrior when he saw the deep gash and the bloody shoulder. He sighed. "Lets get you back to the nurses office. Damn, what is with you two? It seems you visit that poor woman once a day. You must really like her." He said this winking at both of them.  
  
They walked down the corridor in silence.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
P.S. Please read and review. Thats the last of it. I hope you enjoyed it all. Look for later stories that I will wright under other genres. Again, sorry about the spelling. Untill next time... SEEEE YAAAA! 


End file.
